prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 28, 2015 NXT results
The October 28, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 8, 2015. Summary The NXT Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal from two weeks ago ended well for Apollo Crews, who challenges Finn Bálor next Wednesday. However, Samoa Joe, who felt he should already have a title opportunity, was left with a sour taste in his mouth after Tyler Breeze yanked him out of the match. The unceremonious exit left Joe furious and looking for payback on Prince Pretty. He got his opportunity this week. Did he make the most of it? With the fearsome Asuka on her mind, Emma kicked off this week's NXT against a familiar face from her past, fellow Australian Shazza. The ruthless Diva took control of the bout with a hard dropkick to the jaw, stunning Shazza. Emma showed blatant disregard for the rules, yanking on her foe's hair as Dana Brooke watched on in approval. Though Shazza put up a fight, Emma's rule-breaking was too much to overcome; she soon found herself in a brutal Emma Lock, with no choice but to tap out. Following their impressive run in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Jason Jordan & Chad Gable looked to establish themselves as top contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. Standing in their path were independent stars Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa. The free agents threw everything they had at Jordan & Gable, but the mat wizards came out of this thrilling bout victorious after connecting with Grand Amplitude on Ciampa. Scottish independent scene standout Kay Lee Ray was looking to make an impact in her first NXT match. Unfortunately, she had the tall task of taking on Nia Jax. Despite the size disadvantage, Kay Lee went right at Nia, but her strikes had no effect. When Kay Lee tried aerial attacks, Nia caught her mid-air and viciously slammed her into the canvas. Nia followed up with a leg drop to pick up another impressive victory. Is there anyone who can stop the red-hot Nia Jax? Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady were on their way to the ring for tag team action when Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder viciously blindsided them. The two roughnecks tossed Amore off the stage before ganging up on Big Cass. They recklessly whipped the seven-footer towards the ring, sending him leg-first into the video board on the ring apron. Dash & Dawson focused their cruel attack on Cassady's left knee, capping it off with Dawson grapevining Big Cass’ legs on the mat. That left his injured knee exposed for a devastating stomp off the ropes from Wilder. Cassady's horrific screams of pain echoed through the arena as officials rushed to the ring, finally putting an end to the shocking incident. Prince Pretty played games with Samoa Joe to start the match, leaving the ring on several occasions to lure Joe into a trap and take control of the bout. However, when Tyler Breeze took a second to gloat, Joe rushed at him, unleashing a flurry of strikes. There was no reprieve on the arena floor for the selfie-obsessed Superstar, as Samoa Joe dove through the ropes, launching his near 300-pound frame at Breeze. Tyler Breeze went back on the offensive after a backbreaker out of nowhere, though ultimately, there was no stopping the furious Joe. The submission specialist used his size to his advantage, crushing Breeze with a senton. Prince Pretty escaped the Muscle Buster and connected with a Supermodel Kick, but couldn't put Joe down. Breeze tried to roll Joe up, but instead found himself tapping out to the Coquina Clutch. Now that he picked up some retribution, will Samoa Joe be able to get back into the NXT Championship picture? Results ; ; *Emma (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Shazza McKenzie by submission (4:18) *Chad Gable & Jason Jordan defeated Tommaso Ciampa & Johnny Gargano (11:59) *Nia Jax defeated Kay Lee Ray (2:37) *Samoa Joe defeated Tyler Breeze by submission (9:03) *Dark Match: Finn Balor defeated Tye Dillinger Image Gallery October 28, 2015 NXT.1.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.2.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.3.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.4.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.5.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.6.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.7.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.8.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.9.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.10.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.11.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.12.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.13.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.14.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.15.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.16.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.17.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.18.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.19.jpg October 28, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #169 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #169 at WWE.com * NXT #304 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events